When joining two or more components of a golf club head, it can be important to prepare the surfaces prior to mating. One method is to sandblast the components to increase surface area and therefore adhesion between components. Sandblasting roughens the surfaces, which can improve adhesion initially, but under cyclic loading (e.g., repeated golf ball impacts) can decrease the adhesive strength over time. During bonding or casting, air can be trapped in the pitting caused by the roughened surface. These air pockets offer no adhesion, tend to grow over time, and can eventually cause the joined components to separate.